The present invention relates to bathing caps, and more particularly to bathing caps which can be worn with advantage by women of all ages to preserve the hair/do in and outside of water.
Bathing caps (this term is intended to embrace shower caps) are worn by men and women of all ages in order to protect the hair from contact with water. In fact, many public baths require that each female visitor wear a bathing cap while in a swimsuit. Presently known bathing caps cannot completely prevent the penetration of water; as a rule, some water will penetrate into the cap in the region of the nape whenever the corresponding portion of the cap is immersed into water, either in a bathtub or during swimming (especially while the wearer swims on his or her back). Penetration of some water into the cap, especially along the nape, cannot be prevented even if the entire bathing cap consists of an elastomeric material and is dimensioned in such a way that it closely adheres to the skull of the user, i.e., that it must be forcibly pulled onto the head. Moreover, such tightly fitting caps destroy the hairdo by pressing the hair against the skull. Thus, any waves, locks and other features of a home-made or beautician-made hairdo will be deformed as soon as the cap is applied.